People often collect and display various sports memorabilia such as jerseys. Jerseys for hockey, football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and other sports are often collected and displayed. Many collectors' jerseys are autographed and have monetary as well as sentimental value; in particular, jerseys that have come into direct contact with a professional player can have significant monetary value. However, jersey displays are not limited to sports memorabilia collectors. Jerseys may be displayed by schools or arenas as tributes to high achieving players or teams or in bars or other public establishments.
Sports jerseys have identifying features on both sides, front and back, and often on one or both sleeves. These features include team logos, numbers, names, and commemorative patches or appliques. To display the jersey, the jersey is placed in a framed display in which only one side of the jersey is facing glass and the reverse side of the jersey faces the backing of the display case. Once in a framed display, the jersey cannot be removed easily or replaced with another jersey. Thus a need exists for a display case that allows both sides of a sports jersey to be displayed or viewed while still providing protection for the jersey and which additionally allows the jersey to be removed or replaced easily.